Enemies
by Phantasy Star
Summary: Rainbow crystals in his apartment make Darien a prime suspect as a Negaverse spy. To get close to him and learn the secrets of the Negaverse, the girls send Serena on the most difficult mission yet: to make Darien fall in love with her. /Finished/
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

First Season. Rainbow crystals in his apartment make Darien a prime suspect as a Negaverse spy. To get close to him and obtain information about the enemies, the girls send Serena on the most difficult Sailor Soldier mission yet: to make Darien fall in love with her.

**Disclaimer:**

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not yours truly.

**Enemies**

**by Phantasy Star**

**Chapter One**

Serena's eyes went wide in surprise and utter amazement.

'Steady, Serena... Steady...'

The motorized motion of the clamps made a subtle whirring sound as they closed over the Sailormoon doll. Serena's hand was almost shaking as she very slowly and very carefully navigated the clamp of the crane machine to drag the doll to the out slot.

She let out a shrill cry of joy when the doll fell and landed in the bin, ready to be picked up.

"I won!" she exclaimed, looking at her prize in pride and disbelief, then proceeded to start jumping up and down, "I won! I won! I didn't waste thirty-two hundred yen and five hours for nothing!"

She looked around for her friends, or really, anybody she could possibly share her thrill with. To her disappointment, the girls hadn't arrived yet, and Andrew was busy taking down orders. Still, the accomplishment was huge enough to enjoy on her own. She smiled. The Sailormoon doll had just come in that day... it was the first time there was a doll made in her image!

"Well, if it isn't crazy Meatball Head."

Her smile faded.

She turned around slowly. Maybe it was because of his much larger figure that everything seemed to be a little darker when he's around, his stupid height blocking the light. Or maybe it was his moon-dampening personality. 'No,' she reminded herself, 'Don't let him ruin this for you.'

"You were here when I left for Saturday class this morning!" Darien chuckled, "And you only got one prize?"

'Too late,' Serena thought.

"Stupid baka!" she screamed, "Mind your own business! I bet you can try for five hours and not even win once!"

Andrew came to the counter and Darien ordered a cup of coffee to go.

He turned back to her and shrugged, "Well, I'm sure everyone appreciated it. Five hours of silence with no Meatball Head screeches disturbing the neighbourhood."

Her already red face turned an even darker shade, "Screeches?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Darien continued, "I could hear your screaming two blocks from the arcade."

Andrew reached over the put the coffee-to-go on the counter, sighing at the sight of his two friends arguing again. Honestly, it didn't make sense to him how much they could hate each other. He didn't even bother to try to resolve it and just disappeared into the kitchen for some quiet.

Before Serena could come up with a response, the repulsive dark-haired man had taken his coffee and was heading out the door.

"See ya, Meatball Head," he said casually.

Serena stood frozen where she was, her anger boiling up within her, the elastic band stretched further and further, growing thinner and thinner.

It snapped.

"Jerk!" Serena screamed in rage as she threw the Sailormoon doll at his retreating figure.

Her eyes widened in shock as Darien turned around and caught the doll easily. The coffee in his other hand didn't even spill.

"You're giving this to me?" he said, feigning surprise, "Thanks."

As he walked away, fire appeared in Serena's eyes. She ran full speed at her nemesis and was ready to perform a Sailor Kick attack on the baka when Raye and Amy appeared at the door and each pulled at one of her arms, slowing and finally stopping her.

"Let me go!" Serena cried, "I have to kill him!"

"No, Serena!" Raye screamed, "Let him live... let him live!"

* * *

"He took my Sailormoon doll," Serena whimpered, "He just took it!"

Amy and Raye looked sympathetically at their Sailor soldier leader, now reduced to a miserable mess. Even the ice chocolate they ordered for her didn't help.

"Well... you did throw it at him," Raye pointed out.

Serena stopped her sobbing for one second to stare daggers at the Senshi of fire.

"He might bring it back tomorrow," Amy said encouragingly, "It's probably just a joke. You know how he likes to tease you."

"Tease... Harass... Emotionally abuse... whatever you want to call it," Serena muttered.

The two girls continued to try to console their best friend.

"Oh shoot, I'm so stupid," Andrew said as he smacked his forehead walking by their table, turning to the girls' table for some sympathy, "Darien was just here and I forgot to give him back that Microbiology textbook he left here yesterday. I knew I was forgetting something..."

Serena's head shot up, "Textbook...? Andrew, where does he live?"

"The apartment building next to the park entrance just over there," Andrew said and pointed, "Apartment 1101, I think."

Andrew blinked and when he opened his eyes, the book had disappeared from his hands and Serena was running through the arcade doors with it.

"Don't worry, Andrew! I'll bring the book back to the baka!" she hollered as she bolted, leaving the others flabbergasted.

* * *

He smiled to himself as he remembered Serena's enraged expression as he left the arcade. He'd bring the doll back to her tomorrow. It seemed to make sense that Serena would be the type of girl to be a huge Sailormoon fan.

When the knock came at the door, he thought he had imagined it because of his exhaustion and slight dizziness. Then it came back, more insistent.

"I'm coming," he groaned, opening the door to find a meatball-headed blonde and frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Serena sized him up. He was wearing a white T-shirt, and a pair of black shorts. She gulped. She didn't realize he was so well built because he wore that horrible jacket all the time. It was easy to tell that he had just been sleeping from his disheveled hair. His eyes were more tired than usual too. But somehow, these features made him even more handsome and masculine.

He glared at her, "I should have known, who else would have such an annoying knock?"

And the list of good things ended with his appearance.

"My Sailormoon doll," Serena yelled, fire from the afternoon returning, "Give it back!"

She pushed past him and threw the Microbiology textbook on the large white couch, then proceeded to rip the apartment apart looking for her prized possession. In the back of her head, she noted how neat the whole place was. It was a shame what was happening to it. But this would teach him to ever take her stuff again.

"Hey, stop that!" Darien shouted as she searched under the cushions by throwing them aside.

"Where is it, where is it?" Serena muttered to herself.

She knelt down on the floor and opened the drawer of the coffee table.

"Ah ha!" she cried as she pulled open a carefully hidden box under pieces of paper, "You must have kept it in there!"

"No, don't open that!" Darien shouted.

Fueled by his words which gave her all the more reason to open it, she flipped open the lid and froze. She blinked.

Two crystals. Her triumphant smile faded.

One light green, one yellow.

Too familiar. Green... Yellow...

The two Rainbow crystals that the Sailor soldiers didn't have.

'Oh god...' she thought, 'Oh god, oh god...'

Before she had realized that he had doved to the floor in front of her, he had ripped the box from her hands and shut the lid. She still couldn't move.

Neither of them spoke. A million thoughts raced through her mind. Finally, Darien recovered first, his expression grim. He was clearly still angry, but didn't have the energy to show it.

"Your Sailormoon doll is in the closet," he said quietly.

She stood up.

"I... I have to go," she said uncomfortably, "Sorry for messing up your apartment."

"But your doll-"

"Um... Give it back to me later..." she said softly.

He stared at her, confused.

"Okay, bye, Darien."

Before he could respond, she had raced out of his apartment.

* * *

The four Sailor soldiers sat in a circle on the temple floor. They didn't have emergency meetings often, but Luna said that the situation definitely called for it. Luna sat beside Serena with a deep frown on her feline face. Amy, Raye, and Lita sat on each side of the square table.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Amy said worriedly.

Serena nodded hesitantly, still dazed.

"Are you absolutely sure they're Rainbow Crystals?" Raye said, "I mean, they could just be regular jewelery."

"Right, because I'm sure a guy like Darien keeps tons of jewelery around his apartment," Lita said, eliciting a glare from Raye.

"They're very likely to be the real Rainbow Crystals," Luna said, "Light green and yellow are the colours that we don't have, the two colours that the Negaverse probably has..."

"I hate to say it, but it does make sense," Amy said, "Darien lives alone, he's very secretive, and nobody knows a thing about his past."

Raye gasped, "You don't think Andrew's in on it too? That he's from the Negaverse as well?"

Lita shuddered, "This is too much. I can't even get over the fact that Darien is the enemy, much less Andrew."

"You should have taken the crystals," Raye scolded Serena.

Luna's eyes were doubtful, "No, it's better that she didn't take them. If he finds out that you know something about the crystals, he could figure out that you're Sailormoon. Worse, he could have killed you."

Something flashed across Serena's eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"All right," Luna said, "Let's figure out what we have to do now."

"For one thing," Amy pointed out, "We should try to get back into Darien's apartment and retrieve the crystals."

"But now that we know he's from the Negaverse, we may be able to get more information out of him. You know, to learn more about the enemy," Lita said, "The problem is... how can we force him to talk?"

"Darien's not the type to be forced into doing anything," Raye muttered, "I'm not so sure it'll work."

Luna nodded thoughtfully, "Well... There is one other way to learn more about Darien's ties to the Negaverse - to get close to him."

The others paused to process the information.

"Serena... are you okay?" Amy spoke up, "You haven't said anything."

"I'm..." she said slowly and thoughtfully, "just trying to figure out how he could have gotten the crystals."

The other girls sighed.

"Have you been listening to anything we've been saying, Meatball Brains?" Raye demanded, "As much as I hate to admit it, Darien's from the Negaverse!"

Serena frowned, "No, I'm pretty sure he isn't. I'm ninety-nine percent sure those were the crystals, but..."

"Fine," Luna said,"Let's say Darien is really innocent. We've still got to find out how he got the crystals and why. Either way, Serena, you'll have to do a little detective work."

Serena finally pulled out of her trance when faced with such a horrendous suggestion, "What, me? Why?"

"None of the other girls actually knows Darien," Luna said, "Except Raye. But if Raye ends up succeeding, I'm afraid she'll steal the crystals WE have and hand them over to him."

"Hey!" Raye exclaimed, offended, "You know I'd never help a Negaverse creep."

"Either way," Luna said, "I still think Serena would be the best candidate for this job. Darien would never suspect that you're Sailormoon. Of all you girls, you're the one who least likely to be suspected to be a Sailor soldier."

Amy and Lita nodded their agreements.

"Way too hit me when I'm down, guys," Serena groaned, "This is insane!"

"Serena!" Luna scolded, "You are a Sailor soldier. You have a duty to protect this planet and its people! If you turn down this job, you're neglecting your duties as a Sailor soldier and putting the whole world to danger!"

"I don't see how becoming friends with that creep will save the planet," Serena groaned, then finally sighed in defeat, "What do you guys want me to do?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Lita said, "You're a girl, he's a guy. If you want to get close to him you'll have to..."

"_What?_" Serena shrieked.

"You'll have to be with him all the time, monitoring his very move, learning who he has connections with..." Luna continued.

"The most important thing, Meatball Brains," Raye said, "Is to get him to trust you."

"Eventually," Amy said, her face growing slightly red, "He'll hopefully, well... invite you back to his apartment. Then you can take the crystals back, and we'll bust him."

"But the first step," Luna finished, "is to get him to fall in love with you."

Amy, Lita, even Raye, nodded.

Serena whimpered.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

* * *

Darien sighed as he brought the cup of hot tea to his lips. No coffee today. Thankfully, he was feeling better than he did the day before. After Serena's unexpected visit, he had been able to fall back asleep. Because of the incident with the Rainbow crystals, he had moved the box to a drawer under his bed. How could he have been so careless? If some ditzy highschooler can find them, surely, Negaverse spies could easily dig them out.

Deep in thought, he took another sip of tea and let the soothing liquid pour down his throat. He always felt most comfortable when he was alone.

"Hey, Darien," someone said sweetly.

He blinked. The voice was a certain Meatball Head's, but the tone certainly wasn't. He turned slowly to see that the voice did indeed belong to Serena. He shrugged it off. She must have accidentally passed a test or something and was in a good mood.

"Er... here," he said, thrusting the Sailormoon doll he had on his lap at her, "Take back your stupid doll."

"You're so sweet, Darien," she drawled, laying her hands on the counter and resting her head on it. Her eyes followed his playfully.

He blinked. 'Sweet?'

"I knew you'd bring it back to me," she said coyly, lifting her right hand and playing with her hair nervously, "You're such a tease, Darien!"

"Wha...?" he stuttered.

"But you can keep my doll," Serena said, blushing, "It's my present to you, 'kay?"

He gulped.

What on earth was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

"Er... here," he said, thrusting the Sailormoon doll he had on his lap at her, "Take back your stupid doll."

"You're so sweet, Darien," she drawled, laying her hands on the counter and resting her head on it. Her eyes followed his playfully.

He blinked. 'Sweet?'

"I knew you'd bring it back to me," she said coyly, lifting her right hand and playing with her hair nervously, "You're such a tease, Darien!"

"Wha...?" he stuttered.

"But you can keep my doll," Serena said, blushing, "It's my present to you, 'kay?"

He gulped.

What on earth was going on?

**Enemies**

**by Phantasy Star**

**Chapter Two**

"Ow!" Serena yelped as something grabbed on to one of her ponytails and began pulling.

Darien stared wide-eyed as Raye dragged Serena away from the cafe counter. The dark-haired priestess gave him a quick apologetic look, "Excuse us for a second, Darien."

"Stop it, Raye!" Serena screeched as they arrived at a booth out of earshot from where Darien was sitting, "My pigtail isn't a leash!"

Raye finally let go and Serena whimpered, rubbing her head woefully.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raye demanded, "You totally creeped him out! You almost Sailor Kicked him yesterday and now you're flirting with him? He's probably already suspicious!"

"It's not my fault!" Serena exclaimed, "I don't know how to get a guy's attention, you know that."

Raye sighed, "First, you have to be at least friendly with one another. THEN you seduce him!"

Serena winced, "Seduce him? I haven't even had my first kiss yet and I have to seduce a guy?"

Raye lowered her voice and put a comforting arm on Serena's shoulder, suddenly sympathetic, "We can't help it, we're Sailor Soldiers. We have to make sacrifices."

"We?" Serena retorted.

"All right, enough chitchat," Raye announced, "We can't keep him waiting. Go!"

Serena always fell flat on her face when Raye pushed her out of the booth. She managed to pick herself up and limped over to the counter where Darien sat. When she sat down next to him, he turned and looked at her with a frown on his face.

"You all right, Meatball Head?"

"Never better," Serena said weakly, "So, Darien, have you eaten lunch yet today?"

He shook his head, then turned his focus back to the drink in his hand.

"Well, want to have lunch together?" Serena said.

"Why?" Darien said, still not turning to face her, calmly taking a sip.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry, so I thought maybe..."

"I'm not going to buy you lunch, Meatball Head," he said flatly.

She rolled her eyes. 'What a gentleman.'

"That's not what I meant," she said, "I just think that, we've known each other for a while now. It'd be nice to have a civilized meal together, you know? You look pretty lonely drinking your coffee all by yourself."

"Believe me, loneliness isn't always better than company," Darien retorted.

Her blood was boiling. What was that supposed to mean?

"Either way," she said, forcing a smile, "Let's eat together today, okay?"

He shrugged, "Fine. I've never had the chance to see you pig out up close anyway."

"What is the _matter_ with you?" she screamed, standing up and glowering down at him with fire in her eyes, "I was _trying _to be friends with you, and you can't play nice for _two minutes_? I'm outta here!"

She stormed out of the arcade in heavy steps. Watching the whole scene with horrifying fascination, Raye chased after her.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" Raye called in her Sailormars voice.

Serena continued to stomp down the street.

"What happened?" Raye demanded, finally catching up with Serena, "I thought things were going fine!"

"That baka can't act like a decent human being for one minute!" Serena exclaimed, still not slowing down, "I tried to be nice, and he just kept up with the insults, one after another!"

"But Serena-" Raye said, trying to keep up with her friend.

"You know what?" Serena continued in a fury, "I hope Darien IS a spy from the Negaverse. Then we can dust him. Fire ignite him. Thunder crash his sorry butt!"

"Serena, calm down!" Raye said, putting her hands on Serena's shoulders and finally stopping her, "Come on, Luna's right. This is a serious mission. We can really use any information you can draw out of him! We haven't a clue how to take down the Negaverse, and this just might be the way in!"

Serena took deep breaths, the rage finally subsiding, slowly but surely.

I know," she finally said, "but I just-"

"Serena, please..." Raye said, "We need you."

Sighing, she nodded, "Okay."

"Okay."

They both stopped to catch their breath.

"Now, clearly," Raye finally said, "He isn't attracted to you."

"Really? Are you sure, Raye?" Serena said with large eyes.

Raye ignored her, "I think... we need to take this to the next level."

Serena frowned, "The next level...?"

* * *

Darien walked into the arcade with the Microbiology book tucked under his arm. He put one hand on the counter and the other in his pocket as Andrew approached him with a friendly greeting.

"Hey, Andrew. I'll have a coffee to go. Can you put some extra-"

He stopped.

His words were caught in his throat when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned more fully to see what he thought he was seeing and his eyes widened.

Serena was sitting at a booth, all by herself. She wore a simple orange vest where bared her arms completely, revealing soft, smooth skin, and a pair of white tights which hugged her legs almost perfectly. To top it off, she looked like she was deeply mesmerized in the book she held in her hands.

His mouth went dry.

"Put in some extra what?" Andrew asked.

"Er... I..." Darien said, turning back to his friend, embarrassed, "Put some extra milk in the cocoa."

"You said coffee," Andrew said, confused.

"Right, coffee."

Andrew shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen.

Darien let himself wander to Serena's table, not even knowing that he was moving.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm reading," she said with a small smile.

"I can see that, Meatball Head."

She looked up at him nervously. "Um... You want to sit down?"

He raised his eyebrows, "With you?"

She shrugged.

Skeptical, he slid into the seat opposite of hers, his eyes scanning his surroundings as if nervous that this was a deadly trap.

"Uh..." he said, "What are you reading?"

"_Wuthering Heights_," she said, "It's in English."

"I know that," he said, "For school?"

It seemed to take a moment for her to consider the answer to that question. Then she nodded quickly.

She smiled, "I really like the story. It's so tragic that she's in love with the master of the house but he's secretly married to the mentally ill woman."

Darien frowned, "That's Jane Eyre, Meatball Head."

Her mouth dropped open and he watched as she looked into her book bag, a deep frown appearing on her face as she muttered something that sounded like "but Amy told me" and "brought the wrong book".

She made a dramatic sigh, "Anyways, I have to write a report on this book, and as you can tell, I know very little about it. So, Darien, could you help me out?"

"Well, er..."

"I'll treat you to lunch," she said, her eyes brimming with hope.

He hesitated.

"Please?"

Ugh, puppy eyes.

He sighed, "All right. Hey, Andrew-"

"No, let's go someplace else!" Serena said, jumping up with her book bag and using her free arm to grab Darien's wrist.

"Whoa," he said as she pulled him off of his seat, "Where are we going, Meatball Head?"

Andrew came out carrying Darien's half coffee, half cocoa in his hand, just in time to see his two friends racing out the door.

* * *

"This looks like a pretty expensive restaurant," Darien said, staring across the table at Serena and sighed, "Look, I'll pay for this. I don't want you to make scene when you see the bill."

Serena surveyed her surroundings. Romantic restaurant complete with live band and dim lights, check. Pretty, albeit a little too revealing, clothing, check. Flirtatious one-liners from Lita, check. The girls had made sure they were hardwired into her brain.

She was still reviewing her lines when Darien motioned for a waiter to come over and ordered two set lunches.

"So, Meatball Head," Darien said, "Wuthering Heights is a book written by Emily Bronte in 1847. The two main characters are Catherine and-"

"Never mind," Serena said with a wave of her hand, "I can find all of this on the internet."

She didn't want to waste any of her time with Darien on the novel. As much as she didn't want to, she was going to have to flirt at least a little today.

He shrugged, "Well, I guess it makes sense. I only agreed to help you because you were going to treat me to lunch, and since you're not anymore..."

She sighed inwardly. What could anyone possibly see in this guy?

"So, what's with the way you're dressed today?" he said, chuckling subtly, "Trying to impress a guy?"

'You,' she thought, 'But not exactly for the reasons you may think.'

"Nothing like that," she said. He noticed that she was dressed differently. Not much but it was a start. Now was her chance.

"Oh, Darien," she said softly, "That violin music is just so romantic, don't you think?"

He gave her a strange look as he sipped his tea, "That's a cello, Meatball Head."

"Oh," she said, glancing around to see if there was anything to comment on, "Um, this strawberry milkshake..."

She paused to take a long sip, then made her voice as saucy as she could (whatever the word meant).

"It's so smooth and silky. I love how it tastes."

She couldn't believe she was using Lita's weird lines.

He sighed, almost shaking his head in exasperation, "You've got milkshake on your lips. This is a high-class restaurant."

She winced as she dabbed at her face frantically. O for two, three strikes and she's out.

The rest of the lunch went off without a hitch, but that was because she was too discouraged to try anything else. She ate her food glumly, glancing across the table occasionally at her companion.

How was he always so poised, so suave? He wasn't that much older than her, but he was just so darn mature and perfect! How's a girl supposed to win his heart?

"Hey..." he said, "Are you okay? You look a little troubled."

She snapped out of it. This was it. He was concerned. Pity didn't equal love, but it was something. Use it, Serena!

"I..." she started, her mind struggling to think, "It's... It's school."

She groaned, giving him her most convincing sob, "I'm doing so bad at school, Darien!"

With that, she broke down and rested her head on one arm.

"Uh..." Darien said uncomfortably, looking around to check if anyone thought that he was somehow causing this beautiful girl to cry, "Hey, stop that..."

"I try so hard!" Serena wailed, "But I never get anywhere."

Her head shot up and tear-stained eyes stared into his, "Darien. Will you help me? Please?"

He turned away slightly, "Don't you have that really smart friend you always hang out with?"

"Amy?" she said, "She's... too busy with her, um, Calculus Physics course."

"Calculus Physics?" He echoed, "What the heck is that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, some really advanced physics course, I guess."

Darien glanced at her again, checking to see if she was really sincere or if she was toying with him. He seemed to make a decision in his mind.

"Fine," he said with as sigh, as if sensing that he'd regret his decision later on.

She beamed.

* * *

"Serena! Your friend is here to see you!"

"Thanks mom!"

Serena rushed downstairs to see Amy in the living room. She quickly pulled the blue-haired girl into her room.

"I got Darien to agree to tutor me!" she said excitedly, "Not bad for a newbie like me, huh?"

Amy smiled, "That's great, Serena! You're a huge step closer."

She reached into her bag, "Actually, Serena, I came by to show you something important."

Serena watched as Amy took her hand out of her bag and opened it, revealing two rainbow crystals, yellow and light green.

She gasped. "You got the crystals? You broke into his apartment? I don't have to do this anymore?"

Delirious with joy, she crashed into Amy with a fierce hug, "Thank you thank you thank you! I love you guys!"

Amy pried Serena away from her.

"No, Serena," she said apologetically, "These aren't the crystals. Luna and I designed these to look like the real Rainbow crystals. We've decided that it's too unsafe for Darien to have the crystals any longer. What if he deports them? Then we'll never be able to get them."

Crestfallen, Serena stared at the ground, "So?"

"So we want you to go to Darien's apartment and exchange the real crystals with the fake ones."

"His apartment? Alone?" Serena said worriedly.

"You said he's going to tutor you, right?" Amy said, "I know it's a little dangerous, but why not at his apartment? We're only a communicator beep away."

Serena hesitated, "It's worth a shot..."

* * *

Serena dialed the number on the business card that he had reluctantly given her at their lunch.

"Hey, Darien. It's Serena."

"Meatball Head," his voice came, "What do you want?"

'Politeness?' she thought wryly.

"Well, turns out that there just isn't much information on the internet. Can I come over tonight so you can help me out with the report?"

"No."

She frowned, "No?"

"I'm busy tonight," he said.

"With what?"

"Can't say. But you said the report is due tomorrow afternoon. I can help you out in the morning, say at six A.M.?"

She winced, "Well, uh, okay."

"See you then."

"Okay, then-"

Click.

* * *

Serena crouched in the bushes in the garden under Darien's apartment building.

He said without a thought that he was busy. And he can't say with what? Her heart sank. Did he have a date? If he did, she wouldn't have a chance with him, and she'd never be able to replace the crystals.

Worse, could she have been wrong all along about his innocence? What if he really was a Negaverse spy and he had a meeting with Nephlite tonight? She shuddered. No, she wouldn't believe that. But somehow, the thought that he was from the Negaverse was even less unnerving than him having a beautiful date.

She forced herself to crouch down lower when the familiar tall figure with a large gym bag exiting the building.

'Here he comes! I'd better follow him...'

* * *

Serena tiptoed across the street, hidden by the shadows. Where on earth was he going?

She watched as he disappeared into an alleyway.

'Please don't let this be a Negaverse hideout...' she prayed, 'Darien, as much as I hate you, I really don't want to Moon Tiara you...'

She peaked around the corner and found the alleyway empty. She went inside and found a small opening. The wall had a hole in it just large enough to fit a person.

"Serena."

She froze.

Turning around slowly, she saw Darien step out of the shadows, looking at her coolly. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. The gym bag he was carrying came into view. There was a handle of something sticking out of it.

A weapon.

Her throat ran dry.

His voice was cold.

"Why were you following me?"


	3. Chapter 3

She peaked around the corner and found the alleyway empty. She went inside and found a small opening. The wall had a hole in it just large enough to fit a person.

"Serena."

She froze.

Turning around slowly, she saw Darien step out of the shadows, looking at her coolly. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. The gym bag he was carrying came into view. There was a handle of something sticking out of it.

A weapon.

Her throat ran dry.

His voice was cold.

"Why were you following me?"

.

**Enemies**

**by Phantasy Star**

**Chapter Three**

Her Sailormoon instincts took over almost immediately. 'Disarm him!'

She grabbed the handle of the object in his bag and pulled. To her surprise, he instantly took a firm hold of her wrist and she found herself unable to move her arm. She struggled furiously against him.

His eyes turned from angry to surprised, "What are you doing, Meatball Head?"

She let go of the handle and finally managed to pull away, shaking the slight pain away from her hand and glaring up at him defiantly, "What are you going to do with me?"

He blinked. Then, she watched, shocked, as he blushed. No doubt about it, Darien Chiba's face was growing hot in front of her. Nega-creep or no Nega-creep, the guy was definitely cute when his face was red.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" he said, suddenly in a rage, "I'm not going to do anything to you! You were the one following me for three blocks!"

"You knew all this time?" Serena said.

"Of course."

It took a moment for her brain to process the information. She really wasn't very good at the spy business.

"What are you doing out at this time of day?" she asked suspiciously.

"To play badminton," he said simply, taking the racket out of his bag as if to show her proof, "I think a more interesting question is, why were you following me?"

"I... I..." she stammered, completely thrown upon seeing the deadly weapon she had been sure he had in his bag, "You wouldn't tell me why you can't help me with my essay so I wanted to know what you were doing!"

Well, it sounded like something she'd say. She let out a quick sigh of relief that went unnoticed by Darien. Okay, no hot date in sight, no Negaverse activity either. All that Negaverse spy stuff the girls keep talking about was really getting to her. No matter how hard she thought about it, she couldn't force herself to believe that Darien had anything to do with the enemies.

"That's why you were following me?" Darien said, annoyed, "What I do is none of your business. Just go home before it gets really dark and I have to take you there myself, okay?" - He frowned as he looked at his watch - "I'm going to be late, Meatball Head. See ya."

As he turned and exited the alley, walking along the street again, Serena ran to catch up with him and began to walk alongside him. She wouldn't be leaving until she found out where he was going.

* * *

Darien took out his key and turned the lock at the door of the large stone building. People often wondered what this place was, but they never had the time to walk through the vast gardens and actually come to the interior, to this gray mansion. He remembered how, as a child, he had always looked up at the mansion and felt so small compared to it. This place was solid. This place was home; it was strong enough to protect him.

"What is this building, Darien?" Serena, beside him, asked, "Why aren't there signs here? Come on, talk to me. Are you really going to ignore me all night?"

He sighed, finally turning to her, "I didn't ask you to come along. What's it going to take to make you realize that you're not welcomed here?"

She glared at him, and he almost felt like laughing. This teenage girl was truly insane. She had been acting strange around him for the past couple of days - stranger than usual, that is - and tonight, she had insisted on following him here. Usually, she couldn't wait to get away from him.

They entered the building and walked down the main hall. He stole a glance at Serena. She was here anyway, what could it hurt?

"All right, Meatball Head," he said, "If you really want to know... This is an orphanage. I... I grew up here."

"Uh-huh," she said simply, not even turning to look at him.

He stopped walking, and she followed suit, finally turning to face him.

She looked confused, "What?"

"That's it? That's your response?" Darien said incredulously.

"You were an orphan," Serena said, not hesitating even a little bit, "I knew that, Andrew told me."

He was taken aback. She knew?

"Well, he didn't tell me exactly," Serena admitted, "I kind of guessed it and he somewhat reluctantly confirmed it."

"How... how long have you known?" he said quietly.

"I don't know… A couple weeks after I met you?" Serena said.

"But you..." he said, perplexed, "You always argued with me. You yell at me all the time."

She looked surprised, "So?"

"Well, usually, when people find out," he said, "They act a little more... shocked. And they're more careful about me."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know you didn't have your parents, but I also know you're a medical student at Azuba University. And I know you're overly confident and extremely egotistical. I know you purposely mistreat me to make my life miserable... So why wouldn't I yell at you?"

He chuckled, "I guess it makes sense then."

Darien continued walking and she followed him, as if they had never stopped. But his mind was fixated on the conversation they had just had. She knew... And yet, she somehow understood. And she saw him. She could still see him clearly despite what she knew...

"So what are you doing here, Darien?" she said, interrupting his thoughts, "Are you going to play badminton with the kids in this place?"

He hesitated only slightly before he told her.

"Yeah, if I have time. I volunteer here a couple of nights a week. Some of the youths who end up here need some time to adjust, and sometimes they need some guidance... From someone who knows what it's like to end up here."

She nodded as if she understood. He decided that she did.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here, Darien. We have a new child today, and he's still having a tough time accepting what happened to his family. Also, Mike has been acting up today. He's the oldest here but he's just having such a hard time."

Serena watched as Darien talked to the nun about the situation. Darien had told her that she runs the orphanage all by herself. Her gray eyes showed gentleness and wisdom, and seemed to symbolize her kindness even more than the traditional black and white attire she wore.

Serena smiled to herself. Who knew that a jerk like him could have a heart? Was there something so repulsive about her that he simply couldn't behave civilly towards her?

She sighed. She was going nowhere and she knew it. He wasn't falling in love with her at all. He really didn't want anything to do with her. The girls would be so disappointed.

"I'm sorry that we don't have time to be properly introduced," the nun said as she turned to Serena, "But we're just having such a hectic day... My name is Miss Joy, I run this orphanage here with a few volunteers, and of course, Darien is always a great help."

Serena smiled, "I'm Serena Tsukino. Please don't let me keep you two from what you need to do.

The nun nodded gratefully and led the two to a room. She turned the key and opened the door.

Darien walked inside and Serena followed slowly. Then she backed away in shock as a teenage boy with red hair approached him.

"Darien!" he cried in rage, "I hate you! You found Cassie a job and now I don't get to see her anymore!"

Serena gasped as he broke the orange juice bottle next to him and held the broken glass at Darien, ready to strike.

Darien quickly grabbed the boy's raised arm and forced him to drop the bottle, then turned him around and pressed him into the wall, "Are you done?"

Mike struggled angrily, "Cassie got a job! Now she won't even come back to the orphanage! I liked her, you knew that! I hope you're happy now!"

"Of course I'm happy!" Darien shouted, still holding the teen down, "She's finally out working and earning enough to support herself!"

Darien's eyes were full of disapproval, "What about you? Every job I introduced you to you couldn't last a week! Of course I'm glad Cassie isn't around you anymore!"

Serena watched as tears appeared in Mike's eyes.

"Have you worked hard?" Darien said angrily, "Have you given a solid effort in any of the jobs you quit? Answer me!"

Mike sobbed, finally stopping his struggling.

"Answer me!" Darien insisted.

"I... I..." Mike said, crying, "I'm not as strong as you are, okay? It's so hard out there and people act really weird around me! I hate it!"

Darien let go, his eyes softening as he let Mike turn around. Mike wiped his tears away frantically.

"I've told you again and again," Darien said, his voice strict, "Yes, it is hard out there, and yes, we're different. But that just means we have to work harder to get what we want. You don't have to pay attention to what people think or what they say behind your back. And if you really like Cassie, you have all the more reason to take your life seriously so that she won't have to visit here for you to see her. Then you can go and see her outside of the orphanage."

Mike nodded, sniffling.

"Go to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up," Darien said roughly, "I found a assistant techician job at a software company near here. You're going for an interview on Wednesday. I want you to you to take it seriously this time, you understand me?"

Mike nodded timidly. Serena watched as the red-haired boy disappeared down the hall, guessing that he was heading to the washroom.

Miss Joy smiled, patting Darien on the back. "I don't know how you do it, Darien."

Darien sighed, "I just hope he gets the job this time. He's already nineteen, he should be out of here by now."

"I know he'll make it," Joy said, "He knows how much you care about him."

Forcing the worried from his face, Darien turned to the nun and gave a small smile, "I learned that from you."

Serena sensed that what she had just witnessed was a little too complicated for her to understand.

"Serena?" Miss Joy said as she turned to her, "Why don't you and I have a cup of tea together while Darien deals with some of the other problems?"

She nodded.

* * *

"Darien left this orphanage when he was sixteen," Joy said, "He spent ten years here with me."

Serena wrapped her hand around the teacup, thankful for its warmth. She looked across the table at the old woman... her blue eyes displayed so much warmth and understanding that Serena felt like she was being read like a book under her gaze. Strangely, she didn't mind.

"You take care of these children by yourself?" Serena asked.

"I have many assistants, all of them children who have grown up at this orphanage and are out there in the 'real world' now. Like Darien. Some of them help out a few nights a week, some of them help me financially. A few even stay in this orphanage and work full-time here."

Serena smiled, "That's great. Your work is so meaningful. I can't imagine how many children have been helped by you."

"So many kids have come and gone here, but they will always remain in my heart. Darien is truly a special one. I give him all of the most difficult youths to take care of, and he tries to find these kids jobs. You see, when one of these children find a job and can take care of themselves, they move out of the orphanage and out of my care. Darien has helped many of them make the move. I can hardly believe that he used to be such a trouble-maker in his day."

Serena gasped, "Really?"

"Oh yes," Joy said, "It took me a long time to convince him that the world really isn't as dark as he thinks. I've tried my best, but I always feel as if he could use a little more sun in his life."

Serena smiled. He could use a lot more than a little sun, in her opinion. More like a personality change. But what he did at the orphanage was truly special. She didn't think she'd have the power to help change other teenagers' lives like that.

Maybe if he wouldn't torture her every chance he got, he wouldn't be too bad of a person.

* * *

"Sailormoon, you were so brave in defeating that youma," Tuxedo Mask said, "And... you're so beautiful and intelligent. I think about you everyday... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sailormoon gasped, then nodded shyly, "Of course, Tuxedo Mask."

His walked towards her and wrapped his cape around her, lifting her chin with his gloved hand and lowering his head towards her for their first kiss...

"Ow!"

Serena sat up on her bed and stared at the three red lines along her arm in horror. She noticed the infamous black cat sitting next to her, still baring her claws.

"_Luna_!" she screamed, "What are you doing?"

"Darien's here!" Luna whispered harshly, gesturing towards the window.

Serena groaned as she looked at her alarm clock, "It's six in the morning!"

She went towards the window sill just as she saw a rock hit the window.

"That's the fourth rock he threw," Luna commented.

"You've got to be kidding me," Serena moaned, opening the window and, sure enough, seeing Darien standing below in the usual ghastly green jacket, "Did I just wake up to the eighties?"

"Goroam," she mumbled as she stared down at him with half-closed eyes.

"Hey, 'morning, Meatball Head," he said cheekily, truly unnatural for that time of day, "What'd you say?"

"Goloam!" she growled.

"What?"

"_Go home!_" she yelled, then shrieked as three red lines appeared now on her other arm.

"Go downstairs and act like a lady!" Luna scolded her, "He's here to help you with that fake report you told him about, how could you forget? Now go!"

Serena whimpered and got dressed quickly.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Serena said, "I'm just not much of a morning person, but now I'm wide awake."

She was standing at the doorway in her school outfit. The lights inside the house were off.

"I didn't want to knock on the front door and wake up your family," Darien explained, "It's a good thing I walked you home last night, or else I wouldn't even know where you lived. Well, should we go to your room to work on your report?"

An image of Darien's cold, dead body in her bedroom as the police ripped the shotgun from her father's hands made Serena shudder.

"Er, how about the library?"

"Yeah, we could do that," Darien said, then got down on one knee to open his bag, "Let me check on my PDA which ones are opened this early."

After he had bent down, Luna waved her arms to get Serena's attention.

'His apartment!' she mouthed silently to Serena.

Serena mouthed back, 'What?'

Luna pointed one arm at Darien and another arm at Serena's bag. The one carrying the two fake crystals.

'Do I have to?' Serena mouthed.

Luna showed Serena her claws.

"Actually, Darien," Serena said quickly, "I don't really want to go to a library. We'll probably have to discuss things and I don't want to disturb anybody. How about your apartment?"

He paused to give it a thought, "Yeah, I guess we could do that. As long as you promise to leave my stuff alone this time."

"Hey, I promise!" Serena said cheerfully, feeling only slightly guilty that she had no intention of keeping her word.

As she followed Darien drowsily, she dimly wondered if she could pull off the crystals replacement mission at this six in the morning. Oh, the sacrifices she made as a Sailor soldier...

* * *

Serena sat down on the large white couch. She noted how he managed to clean up pretty well after her last visit here. She eyed the drawer below the coffee table. It won't be long now.

She stared across the table at Darien, his eyes concentrated on the English novel she was supposedly supposed to write an essay on. Luna sat on top of the table, relaxed. It took some time to convince Darien to let her bring her cat along, but she managed to do it.

"Um, Darien," Serena said, "I'm kind of thirsty. Could you get me some... some hot chocolate?"

"All right," he said, "But keep in mind we only have two hours before you have to get to class, all right? We don't want to waste too much time."

She nodded as he got up and went to the kitchen.

Once he had disappeared through the doorway, Serena opened the coffee table drawer. She and Luna peered inside.

It was empty.

"He moved it!" Serena whispered.

"I'll have a look around," Luna said, jumping off the coffee table.

A moment later, Darien had come out and placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of Serena. She smiled.

She pretended to be reading the English book as she waited impatiently for Luna to return. She sighed in relief as the black cat came back to the room and sat on the coffee table, frowning when she noticed Luna covered in dust and coughing lightly. Fortunately, Darien didn't seem to notice that she had ever left the table.

Now to get him out of the room…

"Darien..." Serena said, "Do you have any marshmallows? I always drink my hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Meatball Head, your report has to be done in an hour and thirty minutes," Darien said, annoyed, "Forget about the marshmallows for now, okay?"

"Okay..." Serena said, glancing around to see if there could be any reason to get him out of the room.

She got it. _Snap!_

"Oh no, my pencil!" Serena wailed, "I broke it. Could you get me another please?"

He pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket and handed it to her.

Shoot.

"But I... I only use pencils," Serena said, pouting.

He sighed, "I think I have some in the closet. Hang on."

Serena grinned as he got up and left the room.

"I found the box you were talking about," Luna whispered quickly, "It's in his bedroom – which is locked, by the way – and under his bed. I tried to pull it out but it's stuck, and I just don't have the strength…"

"Are you saying that...?" Serena said hesitantly.

Luna nodded, her eyes serious, "You'll have to find a reason to go into his bedroom."

Serena's face turned bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

You guys have just been too lovely in persistently asking me to update and finish this story. Every few months I see a new review and my motivation for finishing this story grows. I found a block of less-busy time in the past two months and finally drafted the last 3 chapters of this story. I will be spending time editing these final chapters and will update the story as I have time to make any final changes. Thank you for your support and please enjoy! And as always, reviews are much appreciated!

Phantasy Star

* * *

(from Chapter Three)

Serena grinned as he got up and left the room.

"I found the box you were talking about," Luna whispered quickly, "It's in his bedroom – which is locked, by the way – and under his bed. I tried to pull it out but it's stuck, and I just don't have the strength…"

"Are you saying that...?" Serena said hesitantly.

Luna nodded, her eyes serious, "You'll have to find a reason to go into his bedroom."

Serena's face turned bright red.

**Enemies**

**Chapter Four**

**Phantasy Star**

"Well, you know what, at least we tried," Raye said.

"Yeah, great effort, hon!" Lita said, giving Serena a friendly pat on the back.

"What are you guys saying?" Serena said, surveying her three friends seated around the wooden table. The temple fire at the corner of the room flickered brightly.

"Well, the mission is over," Raye said matter-of-factly, "I mean, _maybe _you could have gotten close enough to Darien to have him invite you back to his apartment, but honestly, show of hands, who thinks Darien – or anyone for that matter – would have fallen for Serena enough to want her in his bedroom?"

Serena glared at her friends and then at their hands which were folded comfortably on their laps.

"Thanks for the votes of confidence," she said bitterly, then sighed, "But at least the mission's over. I really don't like lying to Darien's face. I mean, he's a creep and all, but I'm finally seeing that maybe there's a little bit more to him than being a creep, you know? So now we can just drop this whole thing?"

"We can drop this whole thing after we find an alternative way to get the crystals," Luna reprimanded. The others fell silent in thought.

"I think we should break in," Lita said flatly.

Raye nodded thoughtfully, "I was thinking the same thing. Sometimes the most direct way is the best. What do you think, Ames?"

"Well, we really don't have any more time to lose…" the most passive of the Sailor soldiers said thoughtfully, "I guess we don't have another choice."

Serena sighed, "All right, I guess I'm on board. When are we going to break in?"

"You mean when are _we_going to break in," Raye corrected, gesturing towards Amy and Lita, "We need someone to run interference and you're probably the best one for the job. Just make sure Darien isn't in the apartment when we break and enter."

Serena looked around at her friends, hoping for someone to interject with a better or at least different idea.

She sighed, "All right, I guess one more hour with him won't kill me."

* * *

"All right, Meatball Head, what do you want?"

_How about a friendly greeting between __two normal human beings?_

"Well, Darien, you've been so nice to me recently, helping me with my book report and all. I wanted to treat you to ice-cream if that's okay with you."

They stood at next to the pond at the park where they had agreed to meet. It was night time, of course, much better suited for the first crime that the Sailor soldiers have ever committed.

"I don't like ice-cream," Darien said flatly, "I'm going to the orphanage, you want to come?"

Serena blinked. Was he willingly volunteering to spend time with her? Perhaps her tactics were working better than she had thought. Nodding dumbly, she followed him.

* * *

"What's going on?" Serena demanded when she saw the sky which had turned a slight pink color over the orphanage mansion. _Youma attack, _her Sailormoon instincts told her.

"Wait out here and don't move," Darien ordered.

She never even considered listening to him. She followed him through the front gates in a brisk run. When they arrived at the main building, she gasped at the sight of a large troll-like monster which was blowing fireballs all over the room. She saw Sister Joy and a few children huddled, frightened, in a corner.

Darien's eyes were furious when he saw that Serena had ignored his instruction. Then he turned to her, "There's a panic room at the back of the building. Take Sister Joy and the kids inside there and go in yourself. You got that?"

Serena nodded. She dodged the troll's fireballs as she skipped across the room with a series of yelps and screams.

"Let's go!" she said to the paralyzed children. With Sister Joy's help, she escorted them to the back of the building.

A few minutes later, the children were inside the panic room with the door safely shut. At Serena's insistence, Sister Joy was inside too. Serena ran out of the room to look for any other kids who could have been left behind. After finding a few more and sending them to the panic room, she decided to make one last trip – back to the grand hall.

As she ran and turned a corner, she bumped into something hard.

"Excuse me," she said instinctively, then looked down and saw the troll growling up at her.

She screamed in alarm and jumped several meters back, pressing herself to the back of the opposite wall.

The troll snarled and opened its mouth. With a great roar, it produced a fireball that hurtled towards her with startling speed.

She was so busy staring at the bright flame in horror that she didn't notice the body which had thrown itself against her. She gasped when Darien pushed her to the ground. Turning her head, she winced when she saw that the fireball had grazed his side instead, burning a hole in his shirt and most likely in the underlying skin.

She ran to him and was about to check his wounds when a second fireball came, even larger than the previous.

She squeezed her eyes shut, until she noticed that the brightness of flame no longer lit up her eyelids. She stared upwards to find that Darien had wrapped his arms around her protectively, his back to the fireball.

Time seemed to freeze.

She stared up at his eyes. Determined, protective, resolute and indomitable.

His broad shoulders shielded her body and suddenly she felt safer than she ever had before.

Her heart pounded. She wasn't sure if it was because of the life-ending youma attack about to turn them both into crisp or something else. Her hand clutched his arm tightly.

This brave, intelligent and – let's face it – incredibly gorgeous guy was about to have his perfect hair caught on fire just because he wanted to save her life.

'_W__ell, not if I can help it.__'_

Her hand clutched the locket in her pocket, "Moon, Pr-"

"Venus Creasant Beam, Smash!"

A yellow streak of light hit the fireball and it exploded in midair before it could reach Darien.

'_Who's that?' _Serena remembered wondering faintly. Then the fear, adrenaline, confusing feelings and incredibly high temperature of the room all kicked in simultaneously, and she let herself go to sleep.

* * *

"Serena, wake up."

Darien shook her gently again. She opened her eyes slowly. She was still in the hall, but the attack was obviously over.

Above her, she saw Darien, Sailormercury, Sailormars, Sailorjupiter and a new Sailor Soldier in an orange fuku who she could not recognize. Good thing she showed up when she did. For some reason, these things always seemed to work out coincidentally well.

Then she fixated her eyes on Darien again.

"I'm okay," she said, feeling slightly embarrassed, "You saved me."

"You saved everyone else," he said quietly, "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

"You didn't get the crystals?" Serena said, astonished.

She sat around the temple table yet again, only this time they had to make room for the new girl.

"When we were about to break in, Raye sensed something evil and we started patrolling the city until we found where the youma attack was," Lita explained.

"It's a good thing Sailorvenus revealed herself when she did," Amy commented.

"I was glad to be of help," the new blonde soldier said.

"Anyway, you must be tired, Serena," Amy said, "After that ordeal, perhaps you should go home and rest."

Serena yawned and nodded, "Thanks, Ames. All right, you guys, finish the meeting without me. I'll see you at home, Luna. And about the crystals, let's talk about that later, okay? I don't think a couple of days would change anything."

As she headed out the door, she turned her head and grinned, "Sailorvenus, I mean, Mina, it's great to have you on board! And thanks for saving my life!"

"Thanks for the welcome, Sailormoon," the new soldier said good-naturedly. Then Serena noticed her face turn thoughtful, as if something bothered her that she did not want to verbalize, at least not yet.

* * *

Darien was sitting on his couch drinking coffee when the knock came.

He opened the door to find the person he had just been thinking about.

Serena said looked up at him shyly, "I bought you some soup. I figured after saving my life, you… deserved some soup."

He chuckled. Then his face turned serious.

"I told you to go into the panic room with them," Darien said, "Instead, you kept going back and looking for the others. That… that was incredibly selfless of you."

Serena smiled, embarrassed. She guessed it _was _a pretty courageous thing to do, for a normal teenage girl anyway. All in the day of a Sailor soldier though.

"How's your wound?" Serena asked, changing the subject. He lifted his shirt slightly to show her the burn which Sister Joy had taken care of.

She touched his skin gently, tracing the contour of the burned area.

He took hold of her hand and the next thing she knew, he was leaning down towards her. Her heart pounded fiercely against her chest as he snaked his arm around her back. Then he pressed his lips to hers. Gently at first, then with increasing urgency.

He released her abruptly and took a step back.

"Serena, I'm sorry…" he said, "This isn't right. You, me, alone in my apartment, this isn't okay. You should go."

Her heart which was beating at two hundred times a minute broke into two hundred pieces.

"Okay," she said, forcing a whimper down as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Serena," he said, "Uh, tomorrow. Seven o'clock. Are you free?"

She shrugged, the nodded, her back still to him.

"Want to take a canoe out with me at the park?"

She stopped in her tracks.

_Is __he asking me out? Yes! I can't believe he's actually asking me out on a date! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!_

"Yeah, I guess," she said, "Whatever. I'll see you then."

* * *

It took Serena about three weeks to realize that Darien was perfect, perfect, perfect.

What could she have been thinking to believe that he was a jerk? This man was smart, caring, fatherly and brave. He took care of orphans, for goodness sake! So what if he used to tease her a bit, make fun of her a little. It wasn't as if the things he said weren't true.

Sure, the first few dates, going to orchestras and watching German documentaries, bored her a little, but watching him watch those things was entertainment enough for her. His passionate comments – though she didn't always understand what he was saying – and his focused and intelligent eyes, these were more interesting than what they were watching or doing. Besides, she found herself not minding the occasional Mozart concert now.

Serena giggled as she thought about her newfound relationship. The giddiness and excitement of her first love fuelled her fingers which knit furiously at the white sweater she had hoped to complete in time for his upcoming birthday.

She sighed.

Perhaps being a Sailor soldier wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Serena, it's my birthday next weekend. I wanted to take you to my friend's ski cabin for two days, if that's all right with you."

They sat on their favorite park bench staring at the lake in front of them. She blinked, her heart filled with pride. He really wanted to go away with her? Were they really ready?

"Uh, we'll have separate rooms," Darien added quickly, "It's completely innocent, if that's the reason you're hesitating."

"I'm not," Serena grinned, "I think it's a great idea! I guess I'll tell my parents I'm going on a trip with some girlfriends."

"Lying to your parents?" he said mockingly, "You're not keeping anything from _me_, are you?"

She pretended to laugh at his joke.

"But that's what I like about you, Meatball Head," he said, looking at her affectionately, "Some of the girls I've been with are pretentious, manipulative. I know you're always straight with me and that's one of the reasons I can imagine being able to stand you for a long time to come."

She swatted at his shoulder playfully. But his words bothered her. She felt an unnerving guilt welling up inside her she had not noticed before. Was she manipulating him? Making him have feelings for her that he otherwise wouldn't have?

"Hey, I got you something," Darien said, interrupting her disconcerting thoughts.

She gasped when she saw the Tuxedomask doll he pulled out from his bag.

"Tuxedomask!" she squealed, "I'm totally in love with him!"

She was too busy examining the newest addition to her stuffed toys collection to notice the huge blush on Darien's face.

* * *

"Are you falling in love with him?"

Serena stared at her friends' inquiring and accusing eyes.

"No," she said, averting Raye, Amy, and Lita's intense gazes which then rested on the half-knitted sweater in her hands. Mina and Luna sat silently behind them.

"You're knitting," Lita said with a disapproving frown, "You don't knit, Ser."

"He's taking me to his friend's ski lodge for his birthday!" Serena exclaimed, "I can't go on a two-day trip with all expenses paid without contributing anything!"

"Serena…" Mina spoke up, and the others all turned to look at her, "I don't know you that well yet, and I certainly am in no position to comment on your love life…"

She took a deep breath, "But this isn't just your relationship. This is a Sailor soldier mission. You feelings for this guy will not only compromise the mission but also lead to heartbreak in the long run… Never mind the fact that you are the Sailor soldiers' leader, the most integral part of the team. We can't send the leader on a dangerous mission like this… What if we lose you?"

Serena couldn't think of a rebuttal.

"We talked about this before you got here," Luna took over, "We decided that Mina will take over your mission. She is more experienced and is more capable of distancing herself from the enemy."

"That's ridiculous!" Serena exploded, "First of all, I'm not getting too close. And second of all, Darien's not the enemy! I don't know why he has the crystals, but he certainly isn't working with the Negaverse!"

"See what you're doing!?" Raye demanded, "You're defending him, without even having any proof at all of what you're saying. Just because he's smart and sinfully attractive and because you're in love with him doesn't means he's not our enemy!"

"Serena," Amy spoke up, "When each of us became Sailor soldiers, remember the oath we took? Our sworn duty?"

Lita, Raye, and Amy murmured patriotically, "We're Sailor Soldiers, champions of love and justice. In the name of the moon, we shall right wrongs and triumph over evil."

Raye's voice turned sympathetic, "Everything else – what we want, what's important to us – everything else is secondary to our mission. Nothing comes in the way of ensuring the safety of the citizens of Tokyo."

Serena's gazed was downcast. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew what she had to do.

"I…" she said softly, "I have to break up with Darien."

* * *

"Where are your suitcases?"

Darien stood beside his car as Serena came down the doorsteps to her house in sweats. The sun had barely risen, giving everything an orange haze. She stood in front of him and stared up at him emotionlessly.

"I'm not going," she said.

"Serena, are you sick?" he said, concerned as he put his hand on her forehead.

"No," she said, pushing him away hastily.

"You forgot about our trip?" Darien said incredulously, "We were going to spend two days on the ski hills, remember? At my friend's cabin?"

"This is the problem," Serena said flatly, "It's always about you. What you want."

He stared at her, surprise and an unsettling anxiety building up inside of him, "If you don't want to go skiing, we can do something else. Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean we have to do what I want-"

"And this," Serena said accusingly, "Always having to be the nice guy, so considerate and perfect. This whole pretentious thing, I'm sick of it, and I'm not buying it anymore."

"Serena…" he said, panic growing in his voice.

"I hate going to the orchestra. I hate your stupid foreign films. I'm just a teenage girl and you're a pompous egomaniac. We're completely different people. It'd never work out and you know it."

"We don't have to go to the orchestra… or do anything you don't want to. Come on, Serena, what is this about? Did I… did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's your personality that's the problem."

He stared at the ground between them, taken aback.

"We've only been dating for three weeks," Serena said, "I'm sure it wouldn't affect you that much. Just pretend you had a weird dream and now it's over."

She reached into her purse and took out the Tuxedomask doll.

"I hate Tuxedomask," she said coldly, "And I hate you. I'll make it easier for you, I'll stop coming to the arcade and I'll take a different route to school. I hope we don't see each other ever again."

When she shoved the doll into his arms, he took hold of her wrist.

"Serena… I… I think we really have something special. Please, give me one more chance."

Her eyes blurred as she stared at his, so full of sincerity. She turned away quickly and shook free of his grasp. Then she turned and ran back into her house.

He stared at her retreating figure for a few minutes. His shoulders suddenly felt heavy and the sky seemed darker than before, despite the sunrise. Dropping the Tuxedomask doll on to the the floor, he got into his car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enemies**

**Chapter Five**

**Phantasy Star**

* * *

Darien sighed, sitting tiredly on his sofa.

He couldn't believe how badly he had messed up.

He had fallen in love. Started a relationship and everything else complicated that came along with it.

Didn't he remember his mission? Gather the Rainbow Crystals. Set the girl in his dreams free. How could he have let something distract him from that?

But Serena. Beautiful, bubbly, lovable Serena.

He shook his head, breaking free of his thoughts. He had more important things to worry about. Besides, what could he do now that she had decided to break up with him?

Suddenly, the television turned itself on.

His eyes widened as an orange-haired general appeared on the screen.

"Hey there, Tux Boy," Zoicite's said menacingly, "Think I wouldn't put two and two together and realize who you really are? Saving that poor girl like that, that's not something a regular nineteen-year-old can do, is it?"

Darien's heart raced. They had figured out his identity.

"Zoicite," he said emotionlessly, hiding any signs of weakness, "What do you want?"

"A duel. Bring your crystals and I'll bring mine. Winner takes all."

Darien remained unfazed, "I accept."

"I thought you would, Tux Boy," Zoicite laughed, "I'll give you the meeting details soon. Until then!"

The television screen turned blank again, and Darien wondered briefly if he had just imagined the conversation.

He shuddered.

* * *

"I've been posing as a medical student in Darien's class," Mina said.

Serena stared at her tea cup, pretending to be disinterested in the conversation around her. For the first time, the cookies in the middle of the meeting table remained untouched.

"We had a study session at his apartment last week," Mina continued, "I tagged his cell phone when he wasn't looking, so now we can pick up on any of his conversations."

"Wow, where'd you guys get that kind of technology?" Raye said, impressed.

Artemis looked uncomfortable, "Uh… I borrowed it… from the electronics store across the street."

Raye blinked. The term "cat burglar" came to mind.

Mina changed the subject quickly, "We should take turns listening in on his conversations. Who's up first?"

Serena sighed. Might as well get this over with. "I'll take the first shift."

* * *

Serena lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Darien... Are you really our enemy?_

A beep interrupted her thoughts. She gasped. Darien was getting a call on his cell-phone.

She grabbed the black device Mina had given her.

A female voice came over the static, "Our meeting is the Starlight Tower at midnight. See you then, Darien."

Serena's eyes widened in shock. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

Her heart sank.

Zoicite.

"Serena?" Luna said as she came into her bedroom, "Did I hear anything just now?"

"N... No," Serena lied, "I was just talking to myself."

Luna frowned.

"I'm going to the store to buy some ice-cream," Serena said, getting out of bed.

"Ice-cream?" Luna exclaimed, "It's almost midnight."

"Cravings," Serena explained, "Okay, see you in a bit!"

* * *

Darien ran down the street in his civilian clothes. He figured any energy he could conserve might be important. Might make the difference between life and death.

His heart pounded heavily as he walked down the street in his civilian clothes towards the tower. Tonight was the night. Tonight he was either going to win all the crystals, find out about his past and the princess of his dreams.

Or he was going to die.

Regardless, he had a feeling nothing would ever be the same.

_Princess. Will I finally set you free today? Will I finally find out who I am? Will I finally know-"_

A hand came out of nowhere and slapped Darien across the face. Hard.

"Ow!" Darien yelled, holding his red cheek.

"You Negacreep!" Serena screamed as she hit him on the head again and again.

He tried to shield his face with his hands, "Serena!? Stop that! What the heck are you doing!?"

"You lying jerk!" Serena yelled, "How dare you trick me into being your girlfriend!?"

"Stop that!" Darien roared, his hands locking around her wrists and she struggled to get free.

Feeling her relax slightly, he let go of her thin arms.

She looked up at him, tears forming.

"It's not too late for you, Darien. I really think there's good in you. Don't give the Negaverse the crystals you have. Please don't. There's a chance for you. I can cleanse you!"

Serena reached into her purse and fumbled around frantically, "Shoot, I think I left my Crystal Wand at home. Maybe I left it at Lita's. Or the temple."

"Crystals?" Darien said, ignoring her as a mask closed over his face to keep his utter shock in check, "What are you talking about, Serena?"

"The Rainbow Crystals," Serena said, looking up at him, "The ones held in seven different bodies before the Negaverse forced the crystals out of the innocent people. The ones the Negaverse want. That you want."

"Who are you?" he said, feeling his defences break down around him.

"I believe in you, Darien," Serena said, "I'm sure the Negaverse is manipulating you. I believe in you enough that I didn't tell the other girls. Cuz I know Jupiter would fry you before you even see her coming. I can heal you, Darien, please believe me."

"Who are you?" he repeated, more forcefully this time.

"I… I'm…" she said softly, then stared up at him with determined eyes, "I'm Sailormoon, the champion of love and justice. In the name of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that…"

She bit her lip and spoke the final words painfully, "That means you, Darien."

"You think I'm from the Negaverse?" he said incredulously.

"I don't think you're from the Negaverse, I _know _you're from the Negaverse. I've seen the crystals in your apartment. Why do you think I tried so hard to get close to you? To get you to fall in love with me?"

Darien was silent for a moment.

Then he took a step back, "So our relationship, it was all fake. You were manipulating me."

Serena glared at him, "Seriously? You're going to judge me, you Negaverse minion?"

Darien took a red rose out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

She froze.

"You're…"

"Get away from me, Serena," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "You're nothing but a fraud who's not above selling herself to get what she wants."

"I…"

"I never want to see you again, Serena," he said between clenched teeth, "Not you, not Sailormoon, not ever. Congratulations, you got me. I fell in love with you and I trusted you completely. Now can you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Darien, I'm sorry. I never thought-"

She reached out to touch his arm but he pushed her away.

"Get away from me!" he yelled through clenched teeth.

He walked quickly away from her.

He still had a mission to finish.

"You were taking so long I decided to come look for you."

Darien and Serena looked up simultaneously to see the orange-haired general hovering above them. They transformed.

"Ah, looks like you got your little girlfriend to join the party," Zoicite laughed.

"My girlfriend?" Tuxedomask said, "Don't kid me. She's a liar and manipulator."

He looked at her angrily, "If she were my girlfriend I'd kill myself. She can't cook, she can't clean, she's spaced out half the time. Not to mention that-"

"Hey!" Sailormoon countered, "You weren't exactly the best boyfriend either! Your nagging is worse than my mom's! Always telling me to eat healthy and keep in shape. Well, I've seen you pig out on chocolate and believe me, it isn't pretty."

"Yeah!?" Darien yelled, "What about when you-"

"Hey!" Zoicite said angrily, "I'm still here! All right, now I'm really mad!"

She snapped her finger and suddenly, vines snaked out from the ground. Tuxedomask jumped up just as Serena found herself held in place.

"Serena!" he shouted instinctively.

He stared upwards in horror when he saw the general pull a huge energy gun from behind her.

"Since she isn't part of our fight, I guess we'll just eliminate her quickly," Zoicite laughed. She shot the gun and the burst of energy sped towards the trapped Sailor soldier.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was standing in front of Serena and the blast shook his body so hard he found it difficult to breathe.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, gasping for air.

Zoicite's hand reached into his pocket and fished out two crystals.

"Thanks, Tux Boy."

The Sailor soldiers appeared then, he wasn't really sure. It was too late anyway. The last thing he saw was Zoicite laughing as she disappeared with the crystals. His crystals.

Then he let his eyes close.

* * *

"Queen Beryl," Zoicite said, "With Tuxedomask's crystals, we now have five of the seven. We just need the remaining two from the Sailor soldiers."

"Excellent, Zoicite. Let me see them."

Beryl psychokinetically pulled the crystals from the female general. The yellow and light green crystals landed gently in her gray hands.

She looked at the crystals suspiciously, "These crystals aren't emitting the same energy as the others!"

Zoicite grew nervous, "Uh, are you sure? Maybe you're holding them wrong. When I touched them, I definitely felt-"

"You dare bring me fake crystals!?" Beryl demanded.

"Wait, my queen! I have something else for you! I know the true identities of Tuxedomask and Sailormoon! I know who they really- nooooo!"

Zoicite felt the energy blast and the breath tear out of her. A second later, her lifeless hand touched the ground.

* * *

"You saved me," Serena said softly, "Why?"

She touched his bandaged shoulder. The bandages extended from his upper back to his torso.

"I guess I have a few feelings left for you," he said hoarsely as he sat up on the hospital bed.

She felt her face growing red.

"Darien…" she said, hesitantly as she was about to admit another lie, "Do you remember Mina Aino, the new medical student at your university?"

"She came up to my apartment once to study for an exam," Darien commented, "You know her?"

"She's a Sailor soldier. And right before we fought Zoicite, she switched the crystals you have with fake ones. That means…"

"Zoicite stole fake crystals?" he said incredulously.

Serena nodded, "We have four now and the Negaverse has three."

Darien chuckled, "Well, that's a relief."

"Darien, I need to know… why do you want the crystals?"

Darien smiled, "I want them because I thought you needed them. My final goal was to hand the crystals over to the Sailor soldiers."

"I guess we're on the same side then!" Serena said, a smile of relief breaking across her face.

Darien nodded.

"I have a question for you too..." Darien said quietly, "While you were pretending to be in love with me... did you have any real feelings for me at all?"

She hesitated, feeling shy as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I did…" she said softly, "I… I do."

He looked up at her intently.

"Then can we start over?"

* * *

Darien kept his back to the wall as he headed deeper into the temple, hopefully undetected. He opened the door to the central room noiselessly with his bandaged hand.

He told himself to focus on the mission. But he couldn't help wondering about that conversation with Serena in the hospital. When he asked her to be his girlfriend again, that smile on her face... was it real or just another trick?

Either way, it didn't matter. She had told him everything. The identities of the Sailor soldiers. Information on the Negaverse.

And most importantly, where the Sailor soldiers' crystals were kept.

One step closer to realizing his destiny. One step closer to saving that girl in his dreams.

Reaching into compartment under the temple fire where Serena had shown him earlier, he chuckled triumphantly. Too easy. Holding the crystals in his hand, he could feel their energy pulsating through his fingers and into his entire being.

"Mina was right."

Darien spun around.

Serena stood at the doorway of the temple room, staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and anger.

"I didn't forget my wand at home this time," she said softly as she raised the wand above her head.

"Moon… Crystal… Power!"

Reaching into his shirt, he pulled a green-stemmed rose from his pocket.

A second later, Tuxedomask was standing across the room from Sailormoon.

She assumed a fighting stance as he took his own.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Bring it on, Sailormoon."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update. Please review. One more chapter left.


	6. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

**Enemies**

**Chapter Six**

**Phantasy Star**

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry, Serena."

He flicked his wrist and his cane extended out of his sleeve, the cold metal hitting the floor noiselessly. With a speed that frightened her, he drove forwards and she found herself dodging his rapid strokes.

"You tricked me," he said coldly between stabs.

Sailormoon suddenly threw herself backwards and jumped up into the air. He barely dodged her Sailor kick in time and she landed on the floor next to him. Before he could react, she had gripped his cane and bent it sharply to twist his arm.

He groaned and dropped it on the floor.

"You lied to me too at the hospital!" she accused as she turned around and attacked him with fists and kicks, "If it weren't for Mina's warning I would have believed you, and you would have stolen our crystals!"

He shielded himself with his cane and backed towards the door, finding himself out on the temple courtyard. He jumped into the air and landed on a lamppost, looking down just in time to see the Tiara hitting the pole, creating a small explosion.

Sailormoon stared up at the smoke with a mixture of triumph and guilt, when a rose appeared from the explosion and struck the ground next to her foot, making her fall backwards and land hard on the floor. Her shoulders hit the ground forcefully enough to leave bruises.

She gasped when Tuxedomask's cane came into view, stopping close to her neck. She lay frozen, looking up at him.

He stared at her with unmoving eyes.

To his disbelief and shame, tears filled her eyes.

"Serena..."

"I loved you!" she burst out, "I loved you, you baka! Even before the girls got me to seduce you I was in love with you! But you're just so stubborn and distrustful that you can't believe for one second that I had real, genuine feelings for you!"

He held the cane in its place as he looked away slightly, "It doesn't matter what you say. I'm not giving back you the crys-"

"I'm not talking about the crystals!" she said angrily, "Why can't you just believe that I really don't want us to be enemies?"

"I..."

Her crying was reduced to self pitying wailing now and he could feel his heart melting.

She sniffled, "And now both you and Tuxedomask, my two biggest crushes in the world are holding a stick to my neck ready to finish me off. I can't believe we would end up in a fight to the death."

"I don't want to fight you..." he said with a sigh and as much gentleness he could muster. He could still feel the adrenaline running on overdrive in this system.

"Then what's with the came!?" she demanded shrilly.

He quickly retracted his weapon and knelt down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Serena," he said softly, "I should have believed you. I just... I really need the crystals. I guess I was so consumed with getting them that I… I'm sorry."

She held out her hand and he extended his to help her up. She rested her back against his arm and he looked guiltily at her when she winced from her bruises.

"I... have these dreams," he said quietly, "There's this girl in a white dress... she says I have to get the seven crystals in order to free her."

He smiled inwardly at the jealous look which appeared on Serena's face. Only Serena could be envious of someone who may or may not exist.

"Maybe we can both use the crystals..." she said.

"Maybe..." he said hesitantly.

"Can we just win the other three crystals from the Negaverse and then decide what to do?"

He nodded. "All right."

She sniffled again, "And you... you believe me now?"

He held her a little closer, "I do."

"Good," she said timidly and he wrapped both his arms around her protectively. She snuggled closer and he tightened his grip, scared that she may slip away.

He sighed.

Only with Serena could he have a fight-to-the-death and then a heartfelt moment all within five minutes.

* * *

"Man, it's freezing!" Sailormoon exclaimed.

Five Sailor soldiers and Tuxedomask hurried down the snowy trenches of Arctic tundra en route to find Beryl.

"Does she always complain this much?" Tuxedomask muttered to no one in particular.

"Hey!" Serena, who was walking ahead, turned around to face him, "You're my boyfriend now! Can't you be a little nicer?"

He shivered. Truthfully, anyone out in minus thirty would feel miserable, and he did want to protect Serena. It's just that she had been complaining since they'd arrived an hour ago.

"Yeah, I'll be nice," he shot back before he could stop himself, "I'll book an appointment at the psych ward for you at my hospital!"

Sailormoon scoffed, "Seriously, Darien, we all know you're a medical intern and you're going to be a hotshot doctor someday. Are you capable of not bringing it up every five minutes?"

"Hey, just because I seem arrogant doesn't mean-"

"You don't _seem _arrogant, Darien, you _are _arrogant."

"You want me to throw you and your meatball buns over that icy cliff!?"

"You don't have to! I'll jump down myself. I might break a foot but it's better than being up here with you!"

"Yeah, well, I'd rather spend time with Negaverse generals than be here with you."

"I'd rather taste some of Mina's disgusting cooking – sorry Mina – than be here with you!"

"I'd rather-"

"_Shut up!"_

Sailormoon and Tuxedomask turned to look at Raye who had clasped her hands together with a fireball emitting from her fingertips. The snow beneath her was starting to melt under the fiery blaze.

"The next person who speaks gets burned in the face," she hissed.

Serena swallowed nervously and Darien crossed his arms over his chest as they kept walking.

"Guys, my computer's picking up something approaching at rapid speed," Amy interrupted the silence, "It's… some kind of dimensional rift, moving at at least 2000mph."

Without warning, a black ball larger than Darien's height came into view. The girls cried out and covered their eyes while Tuxedomask shielded himself with his cape. The surrounding snow formed a snowstorm and they all felt a heavy force crash around them.

It disappeared just as quickly as it came. When their eyes cleared, they noticed that someone was missing.

"Serena!" Tuxedomask shouted, "Where is she?"

Amy typed furiously on her computer, "That dimensional rift took her."

Sailorvenus stepped forwards, "Girls, we have to Sailorteleport to Sailormoon. Tuxedomask, with just the four of us, we don't have enough energy to take you. Stay here and stall the Doomsday Girls."

"But-"

He watched helplessly as the girls joined hands and summoned their powers. In a moment, the four of them were flying overhead following the dark energy which had taken their leader.

Darien hurried forwards along the path they had chosen, thankful that it followed the direction where Serena had been taken. Worry gripped him as he ran.

A moment later, he heard a noise behind him. Five shadows appeared in the snow and he turned around to face them.

The Doomsday Girls.

He extended his cane.

"Let's see what you've got," he declared.

* * *

"Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus!" Serena said gratefully as her friends appeared behind her. They found themselves in a cave where a red-haired queen sat at the center, stroking a crystal ball.

Beryl sneered at them.

"You think you can defeat me? You don't even have the crystal!"

"Don't need'em," Mina said, "Ready, girls?"

The girls called out their respective attacks.

"Too slow!" Beryl snarled as she summoned a gust of piercing wind which took the girls by surprise.

The Sailor soldiers cried out as the energy lifted them off the ground and crashed them against the walls behind them.

* * *

"Four down, one to go," Darien said breathlessly to himself as he pulled his cane from the fourth Doomsday Girls' chest. It screeched in pain before disappearing into dust.

Suddenly, the crystals in his shirt pocket flew out and disappeared into the sky.

The final Doomsday Girl used the distraction to ambush him from behind. He dodged the attack and rolled several times on the floor. To his surprise, the enemy jumped into the air and, with her sword extended, prepared to pierce into him from above. He produced a rose from his wrist and with one eye closed for precision, took careful aim.

One hit and the rose struck the enemy in between the eyes. The Doomsday Girl cried out in alarm and exploded, leaving only a pile of dust.

Tuxedomask got up and brushed the snow from his jacket.

He starting running towards the cave again when suddenly, an explosion emerged from his destination. To his horror, the explosion continued to expand, consuming the landscape around it.

"Serena!"

Eventually, the energy enveloped him as well.

Instead of the painful impact he expected, the pink glow made him feel warm and tired. Letting his eyes close, his last thought was not of the moon princess who had plagued his dreams for months.

It was of a certain meatball head who had plagued his daydreams for even longer.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"Another 30!" Serena screamed in anguish.

She crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it into the air. It fell lightly on to the sidewalk and she stared at it with a frown.

"That's weird…" she muttered, "I kind of expected it to hit something… Must be that weird _deja vu _people keep talking about…"

She sighed and resumed her pouting, turning to continue on her way home.

Behind her, a man in a green blazer stared longingly after her.

"She defeated Beryl with that Silver Crystal," the black cat on his shoulder explained, "But now she doesn't remember anything. It really is for the best."

He sighed.

"I know," he said as he bent down to pick up the abandoned test paper, looking at the messy handwriting affectionately, "I want her to have a normal life too. It's just-"

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

He looked up to find Serena staring at him.

She stomped up to him, "That's mine, you creep!"

Darien frowned, not sure what to do. He looked at Serena and then at the test paper. He turned to Luna for help but she had already jumped soundlessly off his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and gave her the haughtiest look he could muster.

"A thirty?" he said, "Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?"

Her mouth fell open, and she ripped the paper from his hand, "How dare you!?"

As she walked away, he heard her mutter, "The nerve of that guy, what a total jerk!"

He sighed and looked at her retreating figure. What was he going to do without her? Was he meant to be her enemy forever? Could he get her to fall in love with him even without their secret identities?

He frowned when she stopped walking abruptly.

She turned around slowly and he felt his breath caught in his throat.

A look of recognition appeared on her face. She gave him the tiniest of smiles as her eyes watered, filled with emotion.

He could barely hear her soft voice.

"Darien Chiba?"

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Listen, Serena, dating a guy is like taking medicine."

Serena frowned and took another sip of her iced tea. The five girls sat around the living room table in Darien's apartment, a pile of untouched textbooks lying in front of them.

"If the medicine stops working, try another!" the brunette said.

Raye frowned, "Lita, is that philosophy of yours the reason you have so many ex-boyfriends?"

Serena ignored the glare that Lita shot Raye, "You're saying I should break up with Darien? He's really annoying sometimes but he's not _that _bad. I mean, based on looks alone, Darien is probably a 90. Add on the future medical career, that's a 95. The romantic roses bump him up to 96. The motorcycle, a 98. Super cool apartment, 99. That's almost a hundred."

Lita was about to answer when a male voice interrupted their conversation, "Can you refrain from talking about breaking up with me in my own apartment? Besides, my looks alone are at least a 98."

Serena's mouth ran dry as she stared up at Darien, who had just come out of his bedroom in a white T-shirt that revealed his broad shoulders and flat stomach.

He was probably right. At least a 98.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she announced as she turned back to her friends as if he weren't there, "Arrogance. That drops him back down to a 90."

"How's this, Meatball Head?" Darien countered, "Your looks, 60. Klutz attacks drop you down to a 55. Failing grades, 54. Manga reading, 53. Eating out of control, 51. You're a bare pass, Miss Tsukino. _I _should be the one leaving you."

"You take that back right now, Chiba!" she stood up defiantly as she glared at him, "Or I'm walking out that door _right_ now!"

"You don't have to," he declared, "I'll throw you out the window!"

Serena's mouth fell open, "Did you just threaten to _throw me out the window_? I'm telling Sister Joy you said that!"

She grabbed her cell phone from her purse.

"Hey, no, that woman's like a mother to me," Darien exclaimed, "Put down the phone, I'm not joking around!"

"I'm dialling," Serena declared as she dodged Darien who lunged at her. A moment later, he was chasing her around the apartment trying to grab the cell phone from her hand.

"It's kind of hard to imagine they're dating," Mina said awkwardly as the couple continued to run in circles around the living room table.

"Yeah, I guess some things don't change," Raye mused.

Amy sighed, "Well, we can't study like this."

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Lita agreed as she started to gather her books.

Meanwhile, Darien had grabbed Serena's wrist, forcing her to drop the phone on to the carpeted floor.

Serena gasped, "You broke my phone, baka! You'd better pay me back!"

"_Your _phone? I bought you that for your birthday, Meatball Head!"

"So!? You gave it to me so it's mine, and now you broke it so you have to pay for it!"

"_How do you know it's even broken?_"

Amy was hurriedly tying her shoes when a series of steel-tipped roses hit the air-sofa next to her and it quickly deflated. She gasped as Darien's cane flew across the room and tore a hole into the bookcase.

"Let's get out of here!" Raye cried.

"Moon… Tiara… Magic!"

The others screamed and ran for the door.

_End_

* * *

AN: Ouch, record low number of reviews for the last chapter. Hope the ending delivered!


End file.
